Happy Birthday Aaron!
by ajfankeith
Summary: Same AU as 'The Christmas Break'. Warning: the last part of the story almost deserves an adult 'M' rating!


Happy Birthday Aaron!

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

5th January, 2011

Jackson sat on a chair in the clothes shop in Hotten and smiled at the young assistant, who was smiling back at him.

"Do you want me to go and check on him?" the assistant said; he had short, dark spiky hair and a lovely set of white teeth and Jackson would describe the athletic young man as 'fit'; though he knew that he had better not let on to Aaron that he had noticed!

"Nah!" Jackson put the young man at ease with a flash of his cheeky grin, "He always takes ages trying things on! I'm sure he'll come out in a minute!" Jackson had to smile to himself, he had the feeling that he wanted to add a further comment about Aaron having trouble with 'coming out', but he knew that the assistant would probably not have a clue what he was talking about!

Just then, Aaron appeared from the changing room, wearing another, different pair of jeans, "Well?" he looked at Jackson, expectantly and turned so that Jackson could view him in side-profile and then from behind.

Jackson fought his excitement at the sight of Aaron's 'bubble butt', as he called it, encased in the tight-fitting blue denim, "Yeah, you look ace in those!" he assured him, hoping that Aaron would finally make up his mind!

"Oh, Sir does look good in those!" gushed the assistant, although Jackson knew that it would be just his usual sales patter.

"These are the most expensive pair!" Aaron looked directly at Jackson.

"They're in the sale, Sir," the assistant was still trying to close the deal, "Twenty-five percent off!"

"Do YOU like them?" Jackson asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah...but, I can make do with a cheaper pair!"

"Don't be daft...it's your birthday present! If they're the ones you like, then I'll buy them for you!"

Aaron looked at Jackson fondly, "Do you like me in them?"

"Yes, very much! Have you decided?" Jackson hoped that he did not sound impatient.

"Well, if you think I look good in them; that's all that matters!" Aaron said, with a subtle lick of his lips!

Once Aaron had changed back into his trademark trakkie bottoms tucked into his socks, he stood next to Jackson at the counter while his boyfriend paid for their purchase. The young assistant, who had summed up the situation and realised that Aaron and Jackson were a couple, handed the jeans, wrapped in a plastic bag with the store's logo emblazoned across it, to Jackson. The salesman smiled at him once more, "Do bring them back if there's any problem and we'll do our best to satisfy you!" he said, with the ghost of a wink! He handed Jackson his receipt and change and his fingers stayed in Jackson's hand a little longer than necessary and his other hand was cupped underneath Jackson's!

"Thanks, but I'm sure they'll be fine!" Jackson withdrew his hand from the salesman's eager grasp; he knew that the young man was flirting with him and he was mildly flattered.

"Shall we have a cup of coffee now?" Jackson asked of Aaron as they left the store and walked down the street.

"I thought you might like a cold drink to cool your ardour!" Aaron had obviously picked up on the exchange of looks between Jackson and the good-looking young shop assistant and decided it was time to tease his boyfriend.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jackson played along, "Grant and I are just good friends! We got to know each other well in all that time you were taking in the changing rooms! I was beginning to think you'd found a hot lad in there!"

"As if!" Aaron scowled, "Grant is it? You even know his name! Is there something you're keeping from me?"

"He was wearing a name-badge, you div!"

"I didn't notice!" Aaron now had a cheeky grin on his face, "He was a nice-looking lad though...maybe I'll take those jeans back after all; and ask him to 'fit' them for me!"

"Suit yourself!" Jackson chuckled, "Whoops...that was a Freudian slip, wasn't it?"

"If these need to go back," Aaron held the carrier bag aloft, "I'd better get you to do it! It was YOU he was cruising!"

"Hark at you!" Jackson laughed as they entered the coffee shop, "CRUISING! You didn't even know that expression before you started going out with me!"

"I should have told my Mum; you were a bad influence on me!" Aaron smirked.

Jackson did not reply; he just gave Aaron a withering look!

They collected their coffees from the counter and found a window seat, so that they could gaze out on the crowds of shoppers in the street; all bargain-hunting in the January sales.

"It's handy having a boyfriend who was born in January," Jackson said, "Every year, I can always get something 'cheap' for you in the sales!"

"Oh, cheers!" Aaron feigned a hurt expression, "It's nice to know that you like to spend all your money on me!"

"Huh!" Jackson replied after he swallowed a mouthful of coffee, "...and what did I get from you for my last birthday, eh? Sod all; that's what!"

"I know!" Aaron suddenly looked a little sheepish, "I'm sorry! I thought we'd 'got over' that!"

Jackson suddenly realised that his sarcastic remark had hit home with Aaron, so he tried to make him feel better, "I'm just winding you up!" he looked at Aaron, hoping that the young mechanic's volatile temper was not going to rush to the surface!

But, he needn't have worried, as Aaron was still in a good mood after Jackson had bought him the jeans he liked, "I know I was a right prat back then, but I hope I've changed since! I promise I'll make it up to you on your next birthday!"

Jackson smiled; sometimes, Aaron could be so sensitive and kind and he realised that, despite his faults, he really was generous and loyal and he was lucky to see the Aaron that so many people missed out on...'his' Aaron; the funny, loveable rogue!

"It can't be much fun, having a birthday so near Christmas!" Jackson observed.

"It's OK!" Aaron smiled, "It could be worse...I could have arrived early and been born on the day itself; that would have been a bummer; like not having a birthday at all!"

"Come on then," Jackson drained his cup, "Let's get back to the car park before I have to pay for another hour's parking!"

Aaron was about to call Jackson a tight-wad but, after their earlier exchange, he thought better of it and stayed silent!

They made their way back to the car park and climbed into Jackson's van.

Jackson tuned the key to start the van, but it made a strange rattling noise and there was no sign of life, "Come on, you b...!" he began shouting, but Aaron cut him short.

"Now, now...language!" Aaron said, even though Jackson had not got as far as uttering an expletive!

"I'll take a look, shall I?" Aaron climbed out and tinkered about under the bonnet for a few minutes. After a while, he called out to Jackson in the driving seat, "Try her now!"

Jackson turned the key and the van purred into life, so Aaron closed the bonnet lid and climbed back inside the van.

"Thanks, babe! I'm so lucky to have a mechanic for a boyfriend!" Jackson looked fondly at Aaron.

"I'll send you the bill!" Aaron could not resist teasing his partner!

"I'll pay you later...at home!" Jackson had a lecherous grin on his handsome face and Aaron knew that his boyfriend would eventually make good on his promise!

Later that evening, when Aaron and Jackson were in their bedroom at Smithy Cottage, Aaron stripped down and climbed into bed, waiting for Jackson to finish undressing. He looked at his lover's athletic, lithe frame as he crossed the room and jumped into bed beside him.

"SO!" Aaron looked Jackson up and down, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously, "What have you got that you can pay me with?"

"You'll have to make do with my body!" Jackson had a cheeky grin on his face that Aaron adored.

"Well, it's not much...but I suppose it will have to do!" Aaron laughed and Jackson scowled and pounced on him.

"You're a right saucy little minx!" Jackson joined in with the laughter; he loved it when his boyfriend was in this playful mood! Aaron could be surly and sullen at times but, when he was loving...he was very loving indeed!

They kissed; a kiss full of passion, hunger and expectation of the love-making that would surely follow. Aaron thrilled at the sensation of Jackson's bare flesh rubbing against his own. He lived for moments like this; when their two naked forms collided, sending erotic shivers through their hot bodies. They needed each other.

Jackson's senses reeled; no-one had ever come close to giving him the excitement that Aaron could give him. There was something about his lover that made him swoon; the gorgeous, handsome face; the fit body; the closeness and trust that they had built up between them. It was like entering another world; a world where no-one else existed and where, for a few brief moments of time, they became one being; their coupling melding them into a single entity.

Aaron was taking his 'payment' in full! Jackson moaned loudly as he felt the familiar penetration of his lover's steel-hard appendage. He loved the way Aaron possessed him...owned him. It was raw, rampant sex and yet, with Aaron, it was also a beautiful, loving experience. It was also a mutual love, as Jackson knew that Aaron would willingly submit to him later; to make their union as complete as it could be.

Sure enough, after Aaron had climaxed inside his lover, he allowed Jackson to become the dominant one. Aaron shuddered as he felt Jackson's throbbing hard-on insert itself into his tight orifice. He delighted in letting Jackson take control; to fill him up until all he could think about was Jackson's bone-hard stiffy pounding his insides; Jackson's toned body and arms enveloping him and Jackson's hot lips and tongue fighting with his own. All too soon, Jackson's screaming orgasm brought their latest horny session to a close.

In the afterglow, as the couple relaxed, Jackson stroked Aaron's cropped hair and stared into his fantastic blue eyes...God! How he loved those eyes!

"Thanks for that...and thanks for the jeans...they're mint!" Aaron spoke in breathless, hushed tones.

"You're welcome, babe," Jackson kissed the object of his desire, "Happy birthday, Aaron!"


End file.
